


Hiding From a Shape Shifting Demon *Yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Multi, Yandere, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Nicole, her brothers, and friends go looking for their missing friend at the house they thought they them at while putting out flyers. But once on the property, you cant escape, or at least that's what the rumor was. But that's all it is right? A rumor? The group will be in for a big wake up call when an innocent thing like calling out for a friend could lead to blood shed. Who can you trust when what you're running and hiding from and change into someone you know?





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole: Emily Browning  
Sam: Xavier Samuels  
Liam: Liam Hemsworth  
James: Tom Hiddleston  
Connor: Jason Momoa  
Patrick: Owen Teague  
Timothy: James McAvoy  
Rachel: Megan Fox  
McKayla: Hailee Steinfeld  
Riley: Lucy Hale

 

_______

 

How do you hide from something that uses the shadows?  
How do you escape from something that can become a loved one?  
How do you run from something that wants you?  
The answer...? 

There isnt

 

___

This is mine. Do not take or steal from this. I own plot and characters. I dont own face claims or pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick was always known to be a bit of a trouble maker. Liked doing things that people said not to. But breaking and entering was something he didnt do. Or at least thats what people thought.   
Thats what his friends thought.  
Patrick had a group of friends that was friends with his brother, Connor. Connor was a gym coach and one of his students became a friend of Patrick's.   
Nicole was the one who came to him first after she caught him pick pocketing her gym bag. Instead of being angry with him as expected, she simply grabbed her bag and handed him her dad's number.  
Her father was a cop that helps kids that are about to be in the system for breaking the law. He did return her things, especially when his big brother, and guardian, came up and saw what happened.  
After that she pulled Patrick into the group of friends she had. He met his girlfriend, McKayla threw Nicole.  
He watched how his big and tough brother became putty when Nicole was around. Both Connor and his good friend James did around her. It was obvious to Patrick that the two had feelings for Nicole. And he could see why they would.  
Nicole and her siblings, Sam and Liam, moved here from Melbourne Australia when she was about thirteen. She loved to help people. She was a girl who wanted to bring God to people but wasn't going to shove God down your throat.   
She was kind and beautiful with her long brown hair and big green eyes. Her goofy smile and laugh was contagious. She was a great person to be around.   
Patrick was happy that he stole from her. He met friends and wasn't as angry any more.  
But as he looked into the house that people always said to never enter. Something told him to break in. Something told him to go inside. To look around.  
What was so scary about the house anyway?  
It looked like a normal old fashioned mansion.

For a place that was said to be abandoned it looked well kept.  
"Patrick!" A familiar voice called out for him.  
He looked up and saw brown hair go behind the house.  
"Mckayla? Are you back there?" He called. Though he knew his girlfriend liked spicing their love life up, he knew his girlfriend was scared of this place.  
He walked up to the house as giggles were heard.   
He walked to the door and tried the door.   
Locked.  
Giggles from the inside came threw to him once again. "Patrick! Hurry up!" McKayla's voice called. So she wanted to place games huh? He'll play.  
He backed off and slammed into the door having it open for him.  
He looked around the dark and dusty room. "Mac!" He called using his girlfriends nickname. He pulled out his phone and turned the flashlight on it to look around.  
He didn't see his girlfriend anywhere.  
By now something inside of him was telling him to turn around and run. To get out.  
"Mac come on. I'm leaving." He shouted.   
When he didn't hear anything he turned to the door he left open.  
He will just call her later and make sure she got home safely if she was being stubborn.   
But as he was about to step out of the door, he was grabbed by what looked like shadows and flung back into the house. He grunted out in pain when he landed.   
he sat up freaked out and looked around him in fear.   
What the fuck was that?  
He made a run for it now. But the door slammed shut. He tried everything to open it.   
A laughter that sound like pure evil filled his ears. He jerked around to see what it was and with a scream of terror it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since Patrick had gone missing.   
Nicole looked over at Patrick's older brother and guardian sadly. She knew he was worried for his brother. She bit her lip as she put up another poster of the kid that had gone missing.   
McKayla was with the group. Still holding onto hope. Hope that her boyfriend will come back to her. Though he liked getting into trouble the group knew that he wouldn't just run away with out telling someone that he was ok.  
The wind blew threw Nicole's hair as she looked around as if she will see Patrick if she did look around. James looked at Nicole. He knew that she cared about the kid like a little brother, and just like himself, she was very scared for Patrick's safety.  
When he moved here from London, he started working for Connor and that's how he met Patrick. A trouble maker. A angry trouble maker. But then when Nicole came into the picture it was like her innocence fixed him.  
She was the youngest of her siblings, but she was older then Patrick so she looked at him as a younger sibling.   
James felt a bit of jealousy fill him as he saw Nicole walk up to Connor and hug him. He knew that Connor had feelings for Nicole, just like he did.   
The two have talked. We could share her, or she can pick one of us.   
I walked over to them. Her brother's Liam and Sam walked over to them as well. "Lets keep going." Nicole said. The group all nodded and went back to putting up posters.   
Soon the group made it to a broken neighborhood.   
"Rumor has it that the house up on the hill is home to the biggest threat to town. They say the man that lived there was a demon. He feasted on the souls of the people who came around, and soon the people who lived in this area." McKayla said looking at the house.  
"They say that if you even step onto the property, you are marked for death. They also say that if you are caught. You are slowly consumed by him." She said, sounding scared.  
"Its just a rumor. Plus if its true how do people know this stuff?" Sam asked. She shrugs. "I'm just letting you know what I know." She said. "Would Patrick try to prove the rumor wrong?" Nicole asked, looking at Connor.  
Connor shook his head no.  
"We have been warned to stay away from that house. He always said he was uncomfortable with that house. So unless he was paid or knew someone that went inside, I don't think he would go inside much less step foot on the property.  
McKayla looked down. She had a secret. But she figured it didn't have to do with Patrick's disappearance. Like Connor said, Patrick wouldn't willingly go near that house. So she kept it to herself.  
"Lets look inside the houses just incase maybe he was here and is still here. For all we know maybe he came in to look for things and got hurt? We need to make sure that didn't happen." Nicole said, trying to cross out the mental list of places Patrick could be.   
With the police on the look out for Patrick, they didn't want to get in the way, but they knew that the more people looking for him, means that the sooner they will find him.   
They went in groups of two to look around. Sam, and Nicole went to one side of the neighborhood. McKayla, and Timothy went to the old park. Connor and James went to the other side of the neighborhood.  
The group looked and called out for hours. Till it was dark out. It was the end of fall and the bitterness of the oncoming winter was felt to the group as they soon met in front of the house.   
Sam looked at the house and shined his light at it. He thought he saw something.  
The steam from the groups breathes came out in white puffs. Before he could really tell what it was he saw. A car showed up, shining a light on the group.   
It was Riley and her older sister Rachel.   
They came with gloves and scarves to help everyone to stay warm as they searched for their friend.  
Sam looked back at the house.   
"Patrick?" He called, walking closer to the property. Everyone looked at him. "What's up Sammy?" Riley asked. Her deep brown eyes looking at her handsome friend.   
"I think I saw Patrick. Come on." He said stepping onto the property past the rusty gate that lead to the messy yard of the house on the hill.  
"I'm not going in there." Rachel said. She heard the stories. And the links between the house and the missing people of here and others in the small town.   
"Ok. We will have Rachel, McKayla, Riley, and Nicole stay out here. If we aren't back in two hours you guys go get help." James said. Nicole stepped up shaking her head no.  
"No. I'm going with." She said. The group looked at her determined eyes and nodded. "I am to. If Patrick IS in there I want to be there when he's found." McKayla said taking Nicole's hand.   
Connor side. "Ok Tim, stay with the others. Remember. An hour. We all have our phones, and walkie talkies." Connor said handing a talkie to Riley who took it with a nod.   
Connor handed out the rest and the group that was heading into the house looked at Sam. They all headed to start up the hill.  
Nicole stopped before her foot pasted the rusted gate.   
Something inside her told her no.  
That it wasn't safe.   
Turn back now.  
But she shook it off and stepped threw the gate.  
All marking their fate.


End file.
